


Ben's Hobby

by Calvatron



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calvatron/pseuds/Calvatron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie discovers Ben's secret hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how good this is, so please leave feedback on what you did and did not like. I'm especially not sure I wrote Leslie right, so if I could get some feedback on that it would be appreciated.

Leslie shut the badly bound book quickly as her eyes scanned for a place to hide it. She focused in on under the couch cushions and was just about to shove it there when the cause of her distress walked in. 

"Hi honey, I'm h-" Ben stopped short as he noticed what Leslie was holding. "Is that my-?"

"What? No! Why would I be reading your fan fiction? Ben, that's ridiculous." Leslie said hurriedly. She immediately knew that her husband wasn't buying it, and decided it was better to fess up. "Alright, you caught me. But it was so good! Well, except the Data/Picard one. I still don't see that."

"It's in the subtext, Leslie." Ben argued before shaking his head. He strode over and dropped onto the couch beside her and continued. "It's just that I've never let anyone read those. They're just so childish." 

They sat in silence for a while, the awkwardness palpable. At least to Ben. Leslie was already coming up with an idea. 

"Hey, Ben?" She asked. Her question was answered by a 'hm?' from Ben. "Do you still have that captain's uniform?"

"Of course. Why?" 

"I was thinking maybe we could recreate 'Night in the Holodeck.'"

"Ah." He said. It was a couple of seconds before he realized exactly what she meant. "Oh. Uh, yes. Let's, uh, do that. I'll just go get the uniform." He stuttered as he stood up and almost ran upstairs. 

Leslie chuckled at how he was frantically searching for a piece of clothing that would be discarded in just a few minutes.


End file.
